The Fall of Imagination
by Fanatic97
Summary: Just when everything was going right, it begins to go wrong, an old enemy will rise from the ashes of defeat Imagination will fall . But they will be there to support it and keep it from falling further *2nd Fic in the Imagination Trilogy
1. SHES BAAAACK!

**It's time folks…sequel time :D **

**WE STILL OWN NOTHING! **

**0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0**

Two months.

Two long months she had been here, in this house with this family. They had done many things in the two months, played lots of games, and toke her on several trips .

They were nice folks who had accepted her the minute she was dumped on their doorstep. Literally dumped.

Shortly after being rescued the she had been taken to this place and promptly dropped on the door step. After that he had left, the person who had rescued her in the first place.

No not person, not a he, or a she, and IT, IT was a machine, IT had been made by her father, IT, had abandoned her, IT had told her that it would care for her.

IT had lied.

Dumping her off at the first notice it had run off.

She curled up beside her window. "I hope it runs out of oil and dies out there." She said looking out into the forest. She placed a hand on the glass and sighed.

"Daddy's Dead, Mommy's dead, and I'm stuck here." She said, as she sniffled back a tear. "Why, I should be at THEIR doorstep, and be ready to kill them."

Them…those two, that Boy…his tiger.

They had killed her father.

She had wanted their blood spilled but instead what happened…it had dropped her off here.

Suddenly, she saw movement, she looked again, and she saw it, its face covered by a hoodie, but it was it. It had come back.

Carefully she opened her window and slid out, than she ran over to It, a glare in her eyes. "why on EARTH did you leave me in that place?" She demanded. "I thought I was your master you stupid hunk of tin!"

It didn't respond at first, but then it spoke. "Mission objective: Find materials, objective reached, came back for Secondary objective, keeping you safe, Materials toke time to gather."

"Bethany?" A voice from the house called. "Bethany!"

She turned to face him. "We've got to move NOW!"

It grabbed her hand and began dragging her.

"HEY WHERE ARE WE GOING!?" She demanded, at the same time the door opened. "Beth, who is that?" A male voice called out. "LET HER GO WHOEVER YOU ARE!"

"RUN!"She cried out and in a flash they ere gone.

She laughed happily as they ran, "Alright, I think we are far away enough, the old man's got a bad knee he can't run that far."

"Need to keep running." It said.

"Why?" She asked and then she saw it. They had reached a cliff, and she looked down. The remains of CAMP WACK were now in view having been abandoned and were now in ruins, parked in the middle of the camp was a truck, last seen having been blown up by it.

"You rebuilt that truck..how?" She asked. "You blew that Simi to kingdom come!"

"Does it matter?" If asked. "Must use it to fulfill objective…Revenge."

"Revenge.' She said happily, now understanding. "WILL be a dish served cold."

She was free, free to exact revenge she didn't know how but she knew that in the end.

William Anterfun would be avenged and Beth Anterfun would be the one who avenged him.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**BETH IS BACK AND WERE ALL IN TROUBLE XD! Yeah folks, I promised and I have kept it, the sequel to the Imagination War begins HERE! **

**R&R **


	2. BTS Shopping TERROR (Not Really) Part 1

I own nothing, literally. (except the OC, Burned Out Star, Beth, and a few robots)

Wherever Girl owns Derek, Lobo, Lou, Althea and Sally.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was a bright August day in Unnamedville, which was literally the name of the town. On these bright days it made people happy to be alive, and with the ones they loved.

"GAAAH!"

Okay scratch that. ALMOST everyone.

Calvin growled as he sat in the backseat of the car, his eyes casting a straight forward glare to everyone around him- the boy was not happy to be here, and he showed it… and boy did he show it. "I hate you all, I hate being here, I wish everyone was dead…" He was silently grumbling under his breath.

"Calvin stop that. You knew that this day was coming, and you had plenty of time to prepare for it." Mom stated from the front of the van, as she quickly pushed in a CD, with a gleeful look on her face, happy to finally have such technology. (No matter HOW much Dad complained about it- really, he complained more about advanced technology than Calvin does about nothing good being on TV! That is a LOT of complaining!)

"Yeah well, may I remind you that this day is in fact Armageddon for me? The mere FACT that you even CONSIDER today to be a good day appalls me, and it makes me ashamed to be your son!" He said with a clear growl in his voice.

"Well trust me I have the same feeling about me being your mother." Mom retorted, despite him and her both knowing that it was a joke, but there were times when it actually was the truth, as heartless as it may sound. "Besides it happens every year and you need to take it in stride."

" I don't see why we need to waste money every stinking year on this stuff, I mean my old stuff is perfectly fine!"

"No it isn't." A voice next to Calvin said.

Calvin whirled around. "OH YEAH WILL WHO ASKED YOU!?"

He shrugged. "You did, when you invited me along."

"OH YEAH WELL YOU COULD HAVE SAID NO!"

"YEAH BUT YOU BOTH NEEDED TO BE REMINDED THAT I NEED TUNA!"

"YOU NEED TUNA ABOUT AS MUCH AS I NEED THIS STUFF!"

"OF COURSE YOU DO YOU USED YOUR BINDERS TO TRY AND MAKE A BOAT!"

"HEY IT FLOATED DIDN'T IT?"

"Yeah, and if I remember correctly it took no less than FIVE SECONDS FOR IT TO SINK!"

"Well that's because I had extra weight."

"Extra weight?"

"Yeah Althea's been looking larger recently."

"Yeah well i tell her to keep cutting down on cookies."

'Yeah she really needs too."

"And the audience is lost."

"Wow really it didn't take him that long did it?"

"Nope, now let's get back to the script before he pulls out the mallet again, or worse he'll sick HER on us again."

They looked out the window, where a car driven by the Co-Author and Author rode next to them, the author holding up a mallet while the co-author gave a menacing look.

Calvin paled a bit. "Yeah let's NOT go there."

Next to Calvin was his best friend in the world, Hobbes the tiger who had formerly been only able to be seen by Calvin, and thanks to events earlier in the summer, had now been able to be seen by everyone. This however caused some .issues with Animal Control, but they mostly ignored him nowadays, and he is in fact REAL good friends with the Police chief, and the members of the SWAT Team, and every cop in the county, AND the police chiefs in the other 6 towns in the county, and all the Military Forces.

Yeah people are paranoid. What do you expect?

Today however Hobbes was tagging along on this little venture to make sure that Mom got tuna, and to keep Calvin out of trouble... mostly the tuna thing. Not having tuna would be like an apocalypse for the tiger, not to mention the lack of it caused him to have dreams of eating Calvin- and it didn't help that he prowled in his sleep either, which was why Calvin has been sleeping in his parents room with a baseball bat for protection.

"We're here." Mom said with a sigh of relief as they pulled into the Mall parking lot, which was full to the brim as giant banners, signs, flags, posters, inflatables, Cheerleaders, mascots shaped like School Supplies, a roller coaster and a ROCK CONCERT,and even the wall was painted to say: BACK TO SCHOOL SALE!

"Okay now this is just to much hype." Calvin muttered.

"No not yet." Hobbes said as he looked up, than Five big planes trailing banners saying 'Back to School Sale' and giving the Malls Address followed by a blimp doing the same thing with an electronic board on it flew past.

"Okay NOW it is too much hype." Hobbes said as Mom looked up.

"Huh the planes are new."

Then a loud crash was heard followed by a big boom, and a guy parachuted in the parking lot.

"Make that WERE new." Mom deadpanned while Calvin looked out the window.

"SWEET, SOMEBODY GET ME A ROCK AND A SLINGSHOT!" He cheered happily.

"How DOES one crash a plane like that?" Hobbes asked. "I mean really who on earth would try to fly upside down and backwards with a banner trailing from the Propeller like that?"

"I don't know maybe they hired Launchpad or something."

Mom meanwhile was less thrilled with the plane goings on as Calvin was and was currently trying to find a parking spot. "Well this is JUST GREAT!" She said with a groan. 'It never fails- I wake up at 4:00 AM, wake Calvin up at 4:30, and leave the house by 5:00 and get here at 6:30...AND THERE ARE STILL NO PARKING SPACES!"

"It's like Black Friday for moms." Hobbes said. "And Susie."

"LOOK AT THAT!" Mon screeched jerking to a stop. "There is some guy there just sitting in a parking space sticking his tongue at at everyone!" True enough there was a man in his Pajamas in the parking space, he already had shopping bags full of stuff but he was just sitting there laughing and pointing and sticking his tongue out at everyone.

"HEY MOVE IT OR LOSE IT!" Mom yelled out. The guy than preformed a very rude finger gesture. Mom let out a gasp.

"What does that mean?" Calvin asked. He didn't get an answer as Hobbes leaned out the window, the second the guy saw him he grinned and pulled out a can of tuna… and than smashed it onto the ground, then gave Hobbes the rude gesture and laughed.

Hobbes suddenly got out of the car and walked over to the car. "Wait what's he doing?" Mom asked.

Calvin just grinned. "Something I am sure that will get you a parking space, Mom."

In less than a second the guy was suddenly pulling out at the speed of light and drove off, Mom, while confused was happy, and pulled into the Parking space, Hobbes was standing right next to it...with the guy's sleeve in his mouth. He promptly spit it out.

"I gotta tell you," he said as Calvin and Mom got out of the car. "That guy does NOT get out that much. Those pajamas were RIPE! I need some mouth wash."

"Oh lighten up you didn't need to bite into sleeve just to scare him." Calvin scoffed as they walked toward the entrance.

"Who said anything about the sleeve?"

They walked into the store, where they saw that they weren't the ONLY ones who were dragged into shopping by their mom. Up an aisle, they saw their new friends, Sally and Althea- the she-tiger happened to be picking fabric out of her fangs. "Honestly, some people have no sense of hygiene," she was muttering.

"At least you helped Mom get the last bag of cookies," Sally said, then rubbed her chin. "By the way, don't you think you should cut down on them? You're starting to get a little large,"

"Watch it, Sal, otherwise I'll talk your mom out of making fried shrimp for dinner!"

Calvin grimaced. "Ew, you eat fried shrimp?" he asked Sally.

"Yeah, I happen to like seafood. I figured Althea would, too, being a tiger and all… but she prefers to eat cookies, pizza, or any other junk food, and is always making gross comments about dinner… sometimes thinking it's alive." Sally said.

Calvin scratched his head. Why did that sound familiar?

Hobbes rolled his eyes sightly.

"Hey, you eat junk food too!" Althea sneered at Sally.

"Yeah, but I'm not always trying to sneak off with a bunch of snacks. You eat them more than I do… and it's starting to show."

"Hey, watch what you say about my girlfriend, Sally. She happens to be quite petite," Hobbes scoffed, and Althea smiled at him.

"But in the car you were saying how big she was getting and had to go on a diet!" Calvin piped up.

Althea gave Hobbes a glare. "WHAT?!" she snapped, then began to brawl with him.

"Tiger Brawl, Aisle 9," An employee said over the speaker, though everyone passed by, ignoring the tigers.

Hobbes and Althea had quite an on/off relationship… mostly 'off' as they tended to get into brawls (Althea winning most of them- the rest being draws when Althea remembered one of her favorite TV shows was on), yet still Hobbes was in love with her…

"Hey, can we get back to the story before we lose the audience with the talk of romance?" Calvin demanded, referring to the previous paragraph. "Let alone before I vomit."

"Yeah, guys, stop flirting with each other. We've got a plot to get to," Sally added.

Althea pinned Hobbes, then whacked him unconscious with a random frying pan. "Coming," she said, following Sally down the aisle to catch up with her mom.

Calvin helped Hobbes up. "You have quite a way with women, don't you Casanova?" he quipped.

"But mommy, I don't wanna wear the pink dress…" Hobbes said, a bit dazed. ",I WANNA WEAR THE BALLERINA SUIT!"

Calvin shook his head. "Mom, get the aspirin. Althea beat Hobbes senseless again," he sighed… but didn't receive an answer. "Mom?" he looked around, looking into the next aisle, but didn't see her anywhere. "Oh, crud…"

They walked around the store, Hobbes slowly coming out of his daze. "Anyone get the number of that pan that hit me?" he asked, then looked around. "Hey, where's your mom?"

"That's what I want to know." Calvin looked around, even going as far as checking the School Supplies aisle, where he figured she would be, but didn't see her. They walked out of the store after having zero luck, and decided to look around the rest of the mall. "This is just like that time we got lost at the zoo."

"'We'? As I recall, YOU were the one who wandered off with another woman who you mistook for your mom, and went to the other tigers for help."

"Oh, shut up and keep looking! She's got to be around here someplace."

"Maybe we should go to the Lost and Found section, or ask a security guard for help."

"Do I LOOK like a sissy?"

Hobbes paused, rubbing his chin. "Well…."

"Never mind! Look, we'll just walk around a little more until we find her. What could go wrong?"

Hobbes tail got all bushy. "…do I really have to answer?"

"C'mon, we can go to the Comic Book shop. Mom's smart enough to know we prefer hanging out there rather than some crummy Back To School sale."

They walked to the comic shop, where they saw Derek and Burned Out Star working, the two teens keeping their distance from each other. Derek gave them both a nod, though Burned Out Star only ignored them. The two had gotten a job at the shop, and were as excited to go back to school as Calvin was. They had been caught by Police while out looking for One of Calvin's Monsters and were shipped back to their parents.

But they still have close Contact with Spiff and the fives Calvin's who they were GLAD to get away from.

"Hey, the new Captain Napalm issue is here!" Calvin pulled out the comic book, while Hobbes browsed along.

The tiger paused just then, tapping Calvin on the shoulder. "Uh, Calvin? Look."

"What is it?" Calvin looked over…

Then screamed bloody murder.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**CLIFFHANGER! **

**Read and Review and No Flames OR ELSE! **


	3. BTS Shopping Terror (FOR REALZ) Part 2

Previously

**_"Hey, the new Captain Napalm issue is here!" Calvin pulled out the comic book, while Hobbes browsed along._**

**_The tiger paused just then, tapping Calvin on the shoulder. "Uh, Calvin? Look."_**

**_"What is it?" Calvin looked over…_**

**_Then screamed bloody murder._**

**_And Now the Conclusion...right after these disclaimers_**

We do Not own Calvin and Hobbes

Wherever Girl: owns Derek, Lobo, Lou, Althea and Sally.

Fanatic97: Burned Out Star, Beth, William and Cal-R

ON WITH THE FANFIC!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"ITS YOU!" Calvin shouted,, "IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! HOW ARE YOU HERE!?

"IT CAN'T BE!" Hobbes shouted. "IT CAN'T BE! NOOOO!"

Standing in front of them was a figure wearing a slightly over sized Mall Security Guard outfit, blond hair and an angry look on her face as she glared at the two staring at her.

"ROSALYN!" The Duo screamed.

Yeah yeah you all thought it was Beth I know sorry to disappoint.

"Well Well, what do we have here- two boys lost and causing trouble?" Rosalyn asked with clear disdain in her voice.

"Actually you have the lost part right." Hobbes said before Calvin shut him up.

"Look what we are dong is NONE of your business, oh former babysitter!" Calvin said with a grunt.

After the whole William thing Calvin's parents wanted a night to themselves...unfortunately Rosalyn was not prepared for Hobbes to be alive, and trashed the House trying to kill him, the police were no help... having met Hobbes before, and claimed unless he bit her for no reason/Calvin's orders, then she could file a report. Well, when phoning them didn't work, she told Calvin to keep Hobbes in control, after he told the story of how their imagination was now alive… everything was ABOUT to go better, until Stupendous Man dropped by for a visit, still saw Rosalyn as the vile 'Babysitter Girl', and locked her in the basement. And, of course, rather than letting her out, Calvin and Hobbes spent the night watching television and eating cookies until they got sick… and until Mom and Dad came home and chewed them out.

Afterwards, Rosalyn stated clearly that she was quitting- claiming babysitting ONE wild animal was enough, let alone decided that babysitting wasn't doing much for her college tuition, let alone went on a rant at how her now ex-boyfriend, Charlie, broke up with her because she cancelled too many dates in order to babysit.

And now she was working as a mall cop.

"If you don't mind, Hobbes and I are going to just hang around here while we still have at least one day left before we have to go to school, and your black aura is disrupting our merriment." Calvin continued with a sneer.

"Since when am I going to school?" Hobbes questioned.

"Well, bad news, Calvin- Animals aren't allowed in the mall!" Rosalyn snapped.

"WHAT?! That's tyranny! We've been here for almost half an hour, and no one's said anything! Plus, every authority figure knows Hobbes well, so he should get a free pass!" Calvin snapped.

"Yeah, well, after we got a complaint about some guy in the parking lot getting bit by a wild animal, we've been on the lookout."

"To bee fair the guy was flipping people off in the parking lot." Hobbes said., trying to recover the situation

"True and he is no longer allowed in the mall either and the manager is possilbty looking into it and allowing u to enter but as of right now your not allowed, now lets go find your mom," Rosalyn grabbed Calvin by the arm, dragging him along.

"NO! NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! I REFUSE! HOBBES, BITE HER!"

"Wouldn't that be treason?" Hobbes asked.

"She's NOT a cop! JUST DO IT!"

Rosalyn gave Hobbes a death-glare. "Try it, and I'll have you arrested for assault and battery," she growled.

"He's friends with the cops, too!"

"Yeah, BUT the chief said that if Hobbes bit me for no reason OR on your orders, he'd be busted. …Plus, I believe they have a distinct memory of you prank-calling them, the library, the surgeon general, the operator, information, several hardware stores, and a pet-shop."

Calvin gave her a look. "How do you KNOW all that?!"

"Security guards have a close connection to other authorities. The authors could tell you THAT much,"

"It's true!" The co-author called, popping out of a plant.

The author then grabbed her, dragging her off. "Stop distracting from the plot!" The author told her. "We don't do that until later!"

The characters blinked, then continued walking, pretending they didn't see anything. Soon, they found Mom, who had finished the shopping. "THERE you are!" She scolded Calvin. "How many times have I told you NOT to run off?!"

"WE ran off?! We were just talking to Sally and Althea! YOU were the one who wandered off!" Calvin retorted.

"Next time, keep him on a chain," Rosalyn suggested. "Also, animals aren't allowed in the mall, so Hobbes will have to start staying home,"

"But who's going to make sure they buy tuna?" Hobbes whined.

"Thank you, Rosalyn. Good luck with the job," Mom said, then walked out of the mall with Calvin and Hobbes. "Well, Hobbes, I guess you'll have to wait in the car. Make sure no one tries to steal anything, okay?"

"I suppose it will serve SOME purpose," Hobbes grumbled, crawling in the backseat while Mom put the bags in the back.

"Make SURE someone steals them," Calvin whispered to him.

"CALVIN!" Mom snapped.

"Oh come on! Like anyone would steal SCHOOL supplies!"

"Lets just go back inside, there's still something we need to grab."

"What? I thought we got everything,"

"Not quite. We still need to run to the GAP,"

"GAP? What for? I've got plenty of good clothes!"

"…said the boy who's been wearing the same outfit since 1985," Hobbes joked.

"Shut up, stripe-butt! C'mon, Mom, you don't need to buy me any more clothes! Especially for school!"

"Well, it's required now," Mom said. "The School Board discussed it, and everyone has to wear uniforms now."

Calvin's eyes bugged out, and his jaw dropped. "UNIFORMS?! NOOOOoooooo….!" he cried, his voice fading as Mom dragged him into the store.

"Wow, as if school wasn't bad enough, now they've got uniforms." Hobbes said.

"NO WAY! They have UNICORNS in school now?!" Chester A. Bum shouted, popping up. "Now I wish I didn't drop out in 5th grade!"

Hobbes gave him an awkward look. "I said uni-_forms,_ not unicorns."

"Oh. Well, that sucks. Got any CHANGE?!" he held up his little Styrofoam cup.

"No… got any TUNA?!" Hobbes held up a paper-plate.

"Nope. Well, see ya!" And the bum took off, never to be seen again… until his next cameo.

Hobbes sighed, then saw Althea walking by, grumbling. "Let me guess- security kicked you out, too?"

"Security kicked me out too… morons." Althea replied, walking to their own car in another lane.

Hobbes looked out the window, deciding to get some rest, until he heard barking and saw a puppy running along… a puppy that looked all-too familiar. "Sparky?" he gasped.

The ghost-dog seemed to have stopped, then turned in his direction, growling as his eyes glowed.

The tiger ducked down, then looked again, seeing that the dog was gone, and no one else had noticed it. "Must have been my imagination… *gulp* lets hope it doesn't come to life," he lied down, deciding to take a nap, figuring he needed the rest after being up so early.

A few minutes later, Mom and Calvin returned… the six-year-old having yet to cease his cry. "…ooooooOOOOOOO!" he was continuing.

"Calvin, for gosh sakes, take a breath before you pass out!" Mom snapped.

"I can't believe it… School is bad ENOUGH! Why do we need uniforms to add on to the misery?!"

Mom sighed. "Just get in the car. You'll probably forget about it until tomorrow, anyway."

"NO I WON'T!"

They drove off… and about halfway down the street, Calvin had forgotten about it, having started a new rant about Mom putting on some rock music rather than her slow-jams.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Derek and Burned Out Star continued to sit bored at the register, when Lou- a ten year old boy they had met at camp- walked in. "Hey, guys! How's it going?" he asked, cheerfully.

"Eh, slow/Miserable," they both replied, then ignored the kid.

Lou shrugged- being used to the teenager's negative attitudes- and began browsing around the comics. "Ooh, Spaceman Spiff finally got an issue out!"

"Well, I'm punching out for the day," Derek said, not wanting to be around the cheerful boy too long. "You're in charge of the register, Star,"

"_Burned-Out_ Star! And THANKS A LOT, NUMBSKULL!" Burned Out Star snapped, right as Lou walked up with a huge stack of comics.

Derek walked out to his pick-up, where his cyborg/wolf, Lobo, was sitting in the bed of the truck. "Any word from Tracer?" he asked.

"Nah, they're just trying to track down Maurice and Winslow, those under-the-bed monsters. I think they're on their way to the Yukon," Lobo answered, checking the communication device on his robotic paw. After imagination came to life, Derek had him get an upgrade.

"Man, I wish the cops never tracked us down… this town is dull,"

"Heh, tell that to the people living in Calvin's neighborhood." Lobo then looked over, using his cyborg eye to zoom in, seeing Cal-R walking along. "Derek, look over there!"

Derek turned, but Cal-R had vanished. "I don't see anything. Is your cyborg eye malfunctioning?"

"I swear I thought I saw some sort of robot,"

"Probably a leftover from William's army. C'mon, lets head home," Derek climbed in the truck and they drove off.

"Yeah… but that, is what bothers me." Lobo said namely to himself.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"OH COME ON!" Calvin shouted causing everyone in GAP to jump.

He was now standing in a uniform with a red tie, Black jacket, with a white undershirt, black button pants with a zipper, and Navy Blue shoes.

"Mom..PLEASE TELL ME THAT YPU MESSED UP LIKE YOU DID WHEN YPU SENT ME TO CAMP WACK JOB! " Calvin begged.

Mom crossed her arms. "I wish I did regular and Navy Blue do NOT mix" She said with a sigh.

"Come on get changed and we'll buy the stupid clothing." She said with a grunt. With a grunt Calvin pulled of the clothes and his regular ones were underneath…somehow…,.He then turned toward the Audience. "Don't ask me it just happens."

Suddenly he saw something…familiar…. Or should that be someone. Standing not several feet away from him was …. "BETH!?" Calvin yelped. Indeed the 6 year old was glaring at him, murder in her eyes as she stared him down. Calvin began backing up slightly.

"Now Beth, look I'm sorry about your dad, it was a complete accident..we, we didn't mean to get him killed I mean really now HE TREID TO KILL US is that not justified?"

Calvin backed up until he heard a metallic clang.. he looked up and saw the Cal-R or the Calvin Bot was standing behind him its own eyes turned blood red.

Beth began clenching her fist, she raised up her arm, and swung, but Calvin ducked and ran.

Beth's fist smashed into Cal-R's chin and her eyes went wide. "Do you require a need to be bandaged?" Cal-R asked.

"MOM, MOM, MOM,MOM,MOM!" Calvin shouted as he saw his mom at the checkout he grabbed onto her leg. Mom looked down to see her son spooked beyond belief.

She bent over. "Calvin what's wrong?" She asked softly. Calvin looked up at her. "Beth." He squeaked

"What?" Mom said concern rising. "What do you mean Beth?" "

HEY LADY YOUR HOLDIN UP THE LINE!" A man shouted. Mom looked to see that a long line of customers had appeared, and she quickly ran out of the store with Calvin attached to her leg, he remained clinging there until they got out to the car.

"What's with Calvin?" Hobbes asked noticing the twitch in his best friend's eye. "He claims that he saw Beth Hobbes." Mom said.

Hobbes blinked and gulped. "Would this be a bad time to say that I saw Sparky?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Beth Growled as she, Cal-R and Sparky sat inside the truck. :I can't believe this Divide and conquer was supposed to work what went wrong?"

"Well for one you sent the ghost dog to get Hobbes..but he got distracted by a hologram of a fire hydrant, thinking it was a ghost hydrant, and than you deiced to outright attack Calvin in public!" Cal-R said.

"NOBODY ASKED YOU!" Beth snapped and punched him again. "Another cracking sound was heard. At that point Beth preformed a scream that would make Tom from Tom and Jerry proud. 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Funny Cliffhanger! **

**So it looks like Beth didn't think this plan out too well XD. **

**Ne can only imagine what will come next R&R..OR ELSE I WILL SICK SPARKY ON U! **


	4. Frist Day with a nice big dose of CRAZY

**STILL OWN NOTHING! **

***Sobs* **

**0o0o0o0o0o0io0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**The next Day. **

The next day was one of dreaded fear, for some anyway,

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!"

For most on the street it was the wake up call.

Calvin charged down the stairs still clad in his pajama's, his mother after him as he tried to out run her. "REMBMER THAT PALCE IN TEXAS!" Calvin yelled as he dove under the coffee table.

Mom flipped it over with an angry grunt. "Calvin this isn't up for debate!"

"YES IT IS WATCH!" Calvin shouted as he ran once more.

"GET BACK HERE!" Mom shouted as she chased him into the kitchen, where Hobbes was getting a glass of orange juice. "And thus the 180 day ritual begins." He said with a grunt.

Calvin shot in between Hobbes's legs, as he ran, into his grip.

"HOBBES WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Calvin demanded. "LET ME GO DO YOU WANT MOM TO CATCGH ME!?"

"Yes." Hobbes said so plainly you could just FEEL the monotone.

"Well you're in a chipper mood." Calvin commented. "Why did you get up so early?"

Hobbes than got into his face. "Do you really want that answer Calvin, or do you want me to SHOW YOU why?"

Calvin gulped but put on a brave face. "Yes."

Hobbes than put Calvin in front of a mirror, and then pointed to him. Calvin blinked. "Why yes Hobbes I look handsome today thanks for noticing."

Hobbes faceplamed, splattering orange juice all over his face in the process.

"GGGAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY EYES, THEY BURN,THEY BURN!" Hobbes shouted as he stumbled back, tripped, fell on his back, got up smashed his head into a pot, got his HEAD stick in the pot, got his other hand stuck to the pot's handle, slipped, and feel out the window.

Calvin stared not even notching that his mom was dragging him upstairs.. "Well now THAT"S how every morning should start, orange juice with a nice big helping, of slapstick!"

"I hate you." Hobbes said as he climbed back through the window.

After a long period of yelling, biting, scratching, clawing, peeing, eating, playing, screaming, slapping, tom and jerry watching, bean filled whack bonk to the face, a cameo by the Nostalgia Critic, and trying to shred clothing, Calvin was in his uniform standing out by the bus for school.

"I don't believe this!" Calvin said.

"I know," Hobbes commented. ", that outfit really doesn't match you at all."

"THIS IS RIDCULOUS," Calvin shouted causing everything to shake. "I mean what have I done to deserve this, I HAVE DONE NOTHING WRONG!"

Hobbes than pulled out some of his list. "4,546: Wrote the script for Les Miserable's , 245: Ate the last cookie and blamed me, 1.456: Is the Reason why Fangface yet to be released on DVD," , 123:,"

**"HE'S WHAT!?" **A Voice shouted causing both of them to jump,

Then, the Co author stormed over murder in her eyes as she grabbed Calvin. **"WHAT DID YOU DO IN ORDER TO MAKE SURE IT NEVER GOT OUT ON DVD, BY GOLLY YOUR"RE GONNA UNDONE IT AND/OR TELL ME OR SO HELP ME GOD I AM GOING TO!**

Before she could finish and take this story to an M rating, she was suddenly hit in the back with several thousand tranquilizer darts in the back.

"Gooooooooo…to…sllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppppppp pp….duhhhh pretty wainbows dipped in bonker's fur flavored pretzel filled cream puffs."

She slurred as she fell back into her boyfriend's arms and was dragged offset, as she left a thin trail of drool.

"Well okay that was weird." Calvin said Cleary terrified, "And I suddenly have to need to change pants."

Hobbes blanched. "Okay that was more terrifying than the psycho girl!"

"Never mind let's just get back to the plot before the Author kills us!" Calvin said, not knowing that the author was on ice…butt we are SO NOT TELLING HIM THAT!

Hobbes than looked back at his list. "123: 3 words: TRANSFORMERS KISS PLAYERS,"

"Okay, okay, you've made your point, but I swear if this is punishment there is only ONE way it could get worse!" Calvin said.

Then Susie came walking up the street, wearing her uniform. "Hi Hobbes,"

"Hey it got worse!" " Hobbes muttered.

Calvin suddenly got on his knees, and then pulled out his bull horn.

He turned it on andddd…. It exploded in his face.

"What the?" He asked as he looked and noticed a firecracker, stuffed in there by Hobbes.

"It was either a repeat of what happened ion Chapter 3 of the LAST fanfic…or something unexpected." Hobbes said.

Susie rolled her eyes. "Well nice to see you too Calvin, so are you ready for school, I'm so excited we are finally going to go to Second Grade, it feels like we have been in first grade for 27 years!"

She was so busy in talking about the joys of school…she didn't notice that Calvin looked ready to kill.

"hoo boy," Hobbes said praying that there was a way to shut up Susie before there was a massacre., thankfully he saw one walking toward them.

"SALLY, ALTHIEA!" HE shouted at the top of his lungs to get Calvin's attention. Calvin and Susie snapped up to see the duo walking toward them, neither looking pleased.

"That Uniform looks dumb." Althea said with a grunt. "Seriously , that person needs to be shot!"

"While I agree, to an extent," Sally said. "At least it's not as bad as the one I had to wear to *gulp* Fluffy Pillows academy!" She said.

"Oh yeah your pre School, with the Ball gown made out of Pillow cases, and EVERYTHING had to bed made out of pillows….even your diaper! "

"Yeah let's not go there." Sally said, as they got there as the bus pulled up.

Calvin looked at Hobbes. "Later Hobbes." He said, as he hugged him. "Bye Calvin I'll see you around Three….depending on traffic."

The two laughed as Calvin boarded the bus, Sally and Althea barley shared a wave, and then the Bus pulled away, until it was out of sight…

Hobbes sighed and looked at Althea. "So what was that about Pillow case diapers?"

Althea grinned. "I've got pics." She said holding up the photo's.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o000o0oo0o**

Meanwhile at the school Mrs. Wormwood pulled up into her parking space with a happy sigh. "Ah, a new day for a new school year, and even better with no Calvin, this year couldn't be better!"

She was all ready to sing and skip gleefully, thankfully someone cut her off.

"Morning Mrs. Wormwood." Mr. Spittle said as he walked over. "how was your summer?"

"Wonderful!' She said happily. "I can finally relax peacefully from here on out!"

Mr. Spittle chuckled. "So have you heard about Hobbes yet?"

Mrs. Wormwood blinked. "I would prefer it if Calvin's stuffed tiger wasn't brought up, or Calvin at all in fact." She said.

"Well you should because Hobbes is no longer stuffed, he's real." Mr. Spittle said. "Trust me I know they charged through my yard on a wagon and took out the Mrs."

"Mr. Spittle I highly doubt that it was probably just Calvin by himself and the STUFFED tiger."

"Well either way Mrs. Deanawehporical, saw him and then found out that Calvin was in her class…last I checked she just passed training to become a Navy SEAL."

"Wait..so she quit then, but who will teach the class?" She asked, inside she was going, "_pleasedon'tbemepleasedon'tbe,pleaseDON'TBEME!"_

"Well luckily we found an applicant just last week, and she has been hired, she is a bit younger, but I'm sure she can get the job done."

Right as he said that they heard loud Techno Music playing as they saw a Motor cycle sped toward them, as the cycle charged toward the second grade classroom, it waved as the rider slowed it down and then smashed it into a parking space, not damaging it at all, and the rider went sailing with a cry of "WA HOO!" into the classroom, with a CRASH!

"I'm okay!" a female voice called out.

Both Teacher and Principle stared in after her, and than she looked at Mr. Spittle.

"WHO ON EARTH WAS THAT!?". She shouted.

Mr. Spittle let out an exasperated sigh. "That was,"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Belle, Mchelle, or you can just call me Ms. Mchelle." Belle said, now dressed in a T-Shirt with Fangface on it, and jeans, as she wrote her name on the board.

"Welcome to 2nd Grade, I hope to have a great year!" She said happily, Cleary hiding sarcasm.

Calvin blinked, she had a VERY clear resemblance to the Co author, even acted like her in some aspects, he began looking around wondering if there was a look alike of the author in the room but he saw none so he looked back at his teacher.

Belle now sat on her desk as she grinned. "This is my first time teaching here and I am….not that all excited but it pays well so WHO CARES!"

Susie blinked and then raised her hand.

"Yes you the boring one who is REALLY close to my desk." Belle said as Susie gave her an annoyed look.

"I thought that teachers were severely underpaid?" Belle gave her a look that said, kid if this were not school I would so tie you up by your toes over a pool of Calvin's "Well yes but since this class is SOO special, I'm getting a TRUCK LOAD of cash!"

"What's so special about this class?" Ronald asked despite already guessing the answer.

"It has Calvin in it." Belle said not even flinching as she filed her fingernails.

"HEY I RESENT THAR REAMRK!" Calvin shouted as everyone rolled their eyes.

"oh yeah, prove it?' Belle said. "I've heard A LOT about you Calvin, from the salamanders in the underpants, to the noodles."

"NO ONE CAN PROVE HAT I WAS FRAMED!"

Belle rolled her eyes.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0**

Meanwhile Outside, school had only just begun so the doors were still unlocked. Two figures walked up to them and pushed them open.

They were dressed in trench coats, fedoras and sunglasses and were Cleary just Beth and Cal-R wearing Trench coats Fedoras and Sunglasses.

They walked around a corner and they saw Belle's room, where she and Calvin were having a….frank exchange of words.

"TAKE THAT BACK ABOUT FANGFACE!" They heard a shout cry.

"My scanners detect that Calvin is in that room, shall we proceed with Plan B?" Cal-R asked. "No,. you have no weapons installed yet, besides Plan A, has yet to fail." Beth said.

They walked down the hallways until they saw a door marked with the words. "COMPUTER LAB."

"There it is." Beth said grinning. She looked at Cal-R. "You know what to do."

Cal-R nodded and walked over to the door and promptly…ripped it off its hinges.

"You idiot, I thought that I told you not to get us caught!" Beth said.

"You said remove door and nothing else." Cal-R said. "Besides I did it as quietly as possible." It said as it than threw it aside and a loud crash was heard off screen.

Beth groaned. "Let's just get this over with."

The two walked in and saw rows upon rows of Laptops the school had recently purchased they were all made by apple, and had yet to be programmed.

Beth grabbed two and grinned. "It's like taking candy from a baby."

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU KDIS DOING!?" A gruff voice yelled. Beth jumped and Cal-R stood there motionless.

"RUN!" Beth shouted as she tied to look for an exit, but instead Cal-R grabbed her like a foot ball and charged right towards the wall burst out of it, into the hallway,. And ran through the next wall and outside.

There was a loud, cough and a wheeze and the old janitor cleared his throat and surveyed the damage. "Geez." He said. "What do they give that kid; he's as strong as a metal robot."

He stared at the door. , picked it up and set it back in place, and than put a note saying. "MOUTH OF MORDER! On it, and he quickly crossed out the M's and the H and walked off whistling.

Idiot.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**HOORAY I MADE SHORT FILLER :D **

**So wahy did Beth and Cal-R steal that computer.**

**What will happen next?**

**Will Belle beat the ever loving snot of Calvin, TUN IN FIVE WEEKS LATER! **

**No seriously that's when the next chapter starts. **

**No flames..or else I subject them to watching Les Miserable's MUHAHAHAH! **


	5. School days and Plotting!

Disclaimer: I CLAIM THIS FANFIC IN THE NAME OF FANATIC!

*Calvin and Hobbes are still owned by Watterson, WG owns Sally, and I own all the OC's BUT Sally.*

0o0o0o0o0

Day 2, Week 1 of School year

"And this," Belle said, as she finished the math problem. "…is the answer, 87." She pointed to the answer and tapping it with the chalk. She looked over her students. "So did anybody NOT get that right, besides Calvin?"

"HEY!" The six year old shouted. "It's not MY fault I got the wrong answer!" he held up his notebook.

Belle walked over and took the notebook and stared at it, then her eyes went wide, then narrowed, then she blinked, turned red in the cheeks, rolled her eyes, and set it back down on his desk.

"I don't even want to know.." She said under her breath. As she turned back to the board out of the corner of her eye she saw Calvin, once again raising his hand. She groaned and turned.

"Yes Calvin?" She asked with a groan. The rest of the class sighed knowing full well that like the first day it not only wouldn't end well but they would also get a break from learning.

Calvin put his hand down and looked at Belle. "My dad once said that at one point he had to do math on an Abduces when he was younger and that it would take him, oh, around a couple of minutes, three at the most to calculate math problems until he bought his first calculator that did stuff that his brain would take minutes to calculate would do it in seconds!"

Belle raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Is there a point to this or are you just talking to hear yourself talk?"

Calvin glared at her. "I mean that why don't we just hand over all math functions to the machines and go have Recess all day."

Belle snorted back a laugh, but kept a stern face. She walked over to Calvin's desk, "Okay Calvin we can do that, and then why don't we allow machines to do more like do our chores, walk our dogs, open doors, and stuff like that until the point where us Humans are lazy slobs and then, we get TAKEN OVER BY A MACHINE REBELLION UPON WHICH WE WILL BE SLAVES TO MACHINES!"

Calvin's eyes went wide and he gaped at Belle as she smiled innocently and then walked back to the front of the room.

Suddenly she heard the sound of something hitting the floor. She turned, to see that Moe had thrown his calculator the ground in fear of it, then stomped on it. "No way am I going to be a slave to some dumb machine!" he sneered.

Calvin laughed as Belle face-palmed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Same Day**

**10:55 PM**

A truck roared up to a hunting store just outside Calvin's town. It turned around and drove into the Cargo area of the store, where it put on its breaks.

Inside, Cal-R retracted his legs and his height back to normal and looked over at Beth who was staring at him. "Are you ready for this?" She asked.

"My mission is to fulfill your wants and desires even at the cost of my own life." Cal-R said. "My existence is but to serve you."

Bet smirked evilly as she opened her door and got out, and Cal-R followed suit. They walked toward the back loading area of the closed store. Beth looked at the large locked door…which Cal-R promptly kicked open.

"Nice work." She said happily as she walked in towards a large series of crates.

Cal-R ripped open one of the crates and they both looked inside seeing ammunition used for the hunting rifles, she looked at Cal-R and sniffed. "Wrong crates".

Cal-R responded by running over and ripping open another crate, also filled with ammo, he ran over to another one and tore it open, more ammo, ammo, ammo, ammo, ammo, pizza cutters, ammo.

Beth gritted her teeth and growled, "I thought that this was place sold GUNS not ammo." She looked around as well until she found a crate labeled _"WARNING GUNS ARE IN HERE DO NOT OPEN IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF 40! …unless you're a crazy author trying to save the world from crazy hamsters."_

Beth grinned and pointed toward the crates as Cal-R walked over and tore it open. True to the label it held the weapons.

"Perfect." She said with a nasty grin, as she and Cal-R began grabbing the firearms.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Day 3**

"…And that, class, is why scientists aren't always correct and Pluto should be named as a planet." Belle said after writing a long debate on the chalk-board. "Any questions?"

Calvin's hand shot up.

Belle sighed- she should have known. "Yes, Calvin?"

"I have to disagree with your statement, Ms. Belle. Scientists have discovered many things throughout the centuries- from fossilized remains of dinosaurs and cavemen to discovering uses of electricity." the six-year-old said, matter-of-factly. "Therefore, I think it's best to trust their own judgements."

"True, scientists have discovered plenty of things- yet sometimes we have reasons to disagree with them, specifically how the universe was created and how we came to be. Some scientists call it the 'Big Bang Theory' and Darwin's Theory and stuff like that, while others of us prefer to believe in The Bible and that God created everything."

Calvin crossed his arms, defiantly. "But what about proof of dinosaurs and other fossilized remains? How do you explain THAT?"

"I have my own theory on that. Do you recall the tale of Noah's Ark, how the world was filled with so much evil that God flooded the earth, and had Noah and his family gather two of every animal? I believe that the dinosaurs and a few other species had to stay behind- which was a good idea, because if they were still around we'd all be dead in seconds."

"And the cavemen?"

"I think those were the remains of all the evil people- they probably mutilated each other so much that some of them probably had deformities that rendered them as the brainless apes they were… In other words, I think they were your ancestors."

Calvin sneered, and Moe laughed. "Hey, that's the first time no one made that sort of joke about me!" the bully laughed.

"But, I have no proof of it. Sometimes only God has the real answers- scientists have theories, I have theories, we all have theories… but that's all they are- theories. Assumptions. Guesses. None of us really know the truth of these things. We have the liberty and freedom to believe in what we want- whether it be science or religion- and to share our ideas with those willing to listen."

The class applauded and Calvin only rolled his eyes.

"Any more questions?"

"Yeah- how did we go from science to philosophy?" Calvin remarked.

"Simple. You started a debate, I responded- and now it's time for art-class. Everyone, draw a picture of what you believe the world will be like in 200 years… Calvin, you leave your picture blank."

"WHAT?! WHY?!"

Belle scoffed. "Because I've_seen_ the kind of stuff you draw up, and I doubt any of us have the stomachs to see what you'd display."

Calvin grumbled and crossed his arms. This teacher was getting on his nerves!

0o0o0o0o0o0

**12:44 PM (same day)**

Beth and Cal-R stood in an old warehouse, looking over blue-prints after their successful raid… and having trouble with the directions.

"Hold it, these directions are in three different languages!" Beth sneered, reading some blue-prints spread out on a table.

"Master, one of the gun-barrels snapped upon insertion." Cal-R said, though Beth wasn't paying attention.

"It starts in English, then it goes into German, and then Japanese!"

Cal-R held up a wielder. "Let me try to weld it back on."

"Why do all directions have to be written in foreign languages? I thought this was America!"

"Oh, dear… I melted it down too much…"

"You'd have to be a World War I and II veteran to figure this out…"

"Master, I hope you don't mind having one less gun, because this thing isn't getting fixed anytime soon."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Day 4**

"Alright, class, I have a special surprise today." Belle announced that morning.

"You didn't crash your car into the teacher's lounge?" Candace asked.

"We won't be hearing loud techno music playing at recess?" Ronald asked.

"You became a fan of a different show?" Claire asked.

"You found some way to keep Calvin's mouth shut?" Filthy Rich asked.

"No, no, no, and not yet." Belle replied. "Today, a college friend of mine is coming in to serve as a Teacher's Aid for the rest of the semester."

"I thought you said it was a special surprise," Calvin scoffed.

"Calvin, don't make me break out the paddle!"

"I thought teacher's weren't allowed to spank their students anymore," Susie responded.

"Well, that's one problem with society today- lack of discipline. …Now then, before I set Calvin in the corner with the Dunce cap again, I'd like you all to give a warm welcome to my friend, Maxamillion Smith."

With that intro, in walked a young man with slightly messy dark-brown hair, wearing glasses, a long coat, a fez, and a T-shirt with the Full Metal Alchemist symbol on it… and having a bearded dragon resting on his shoulder. "You can call me 'Max'," he said after Belle introduced him. He held up his dragon. "Would anyone care to hold our new class pet?"

Several hands shot up into the air. "Not you, Calvin!"

Calvin pouted.

Max handed the lizard to Sally, then stood in front of the class. "Alright, allow me to share a few things about myself," he said. "I like Harry Potter, anime, Sam and Max comics, horror movies, violent videogames that include bashing zombies and Kingdom Hearts, and anything sci-fi; I hate Twilight, Justin Bieber, and anyone who picks on the weak and/or disabled, and will mutilate anyone who does so. …Any questions?"

The class was silent- even Calvin.

Susie's hand was raised.

"Yes?" Max asked.

"Are you The Doctor?" she asked, referring to the series Doctor Who, as Max had a striking resemblance to David Tennant.

Max turned to Belle. "I wish they'd stop asking that." he whispered, then turned to Susie. "…Yes. And no, we're not taking an interstellar field trip. …That's only for the sixth graders."

"Alright, normally this is the time where we study our English and Grammar… but Max has a different idea." Belle said.

"Who all would like to learn how to write fan-fictions?" Max asked, handing everyone notebooks. He paused at Calvin's desk. "Calvin, I've heard a lot from you- keep it decent."

Calvin rolled his eyes. "Great. There's TWO of them now…" he muttered.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Same day, a different time, blah blah blah…**

Beth and Cal-R looked over at the school from across the street. "Alright, lets sneak over and scout around, learn what class Calvin will be in, find out his schedule, and then take him out when the moment is right!" she whispered as they walked towards the building.

"Master, shouldn't we have brought weapons for defense?" Cal-R asked.

"This is only a scouting mission! Plus, it's a SCHOOL- not a bank. There's no reason for us to bring weapons- not until we set up a trap for Calvin."

Suddenly there was barking just then, and a pack of attack dogs came running at them!

"GOOD LORD! RUN FOR IT!"

They shot off. "What kind of school has attack dogs?!"

"Well, master, there have been many school-shootings so they must have taken measures to keep the grounds safe. …Plus, CALVIN goes here."

"Just run!"

"Shouldn't I vaporize them with my arm-cannon?"

"No- we can't cause a scene just yet and let that brat know we're here! We'll have to try a more stealthy approach."

_Five minutes later…_

The guard-dogs were keeping alert… when suddenly they saw a cat run by, and they chased after it.

"Works every time," Beth said, popping out of the bushes as they ran for the entrance. "Go, go, go, go, go!"

But they didn't get far, as they saw a more horrifying sight.

"GUARD FLAMINGO'S WHY THE HECK DO THEY HAVE GUARD FLAMINGOS!" Beth shouted as they ran away from the pink birds. "AS IF THE DOGS WERE NOT ENOUGH!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Later that Same day **

"i'm telling you Hobbes it's NUTS" Calvin said as he munched on a candy bar, as they walked home from the Town's General store, both with a new Comic Book in hand

Hobbes looked at his Candy Bar. "No I think that' 100% Chocolate." Hobbes stated as he munched on his own.

"i'm talking about the Teacher, named Belle, she's absolutely NUTS, INSANE, AND ABOVE ALL ELSE,!"

"C\Walking down the sidewalk toward us!" Hobbes exclaimed suddenly.

"Exactly, WHAT!?" Calvin exclaimed in shock.

He looked and saw his teacher walking down the street, he freaked out and ran into an allyway, as Belle walked down, and than looked at him. Belle looked at him surprised and than patted his head and rubbed it. "Good Kitty." She said sweetly and than walked away.

Hobbes watched her and turned to face Calvin. "She seems nice enough."

Calvin rolled his eyes.

oo0o0o0o0o0o0

**Chapter Co Written by WG..nExt Chapter it REALLY picks up ^^ **

**No flameing...OR ELSE! **


	6. Warnings and POOPY

**Chapter once Again Co Written by WG. **

**I own Beth, Cal-R and P.O.O.P.Y **

**WG owns Althea **

**And Bill Watterson owns the rest. **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o**

Calvin sat at his desk, it was Friday, the first weekend of the school year, but to him it felt like it had been a MONTH.

He and his teacher had both driven each other up the wall more than once, but not enough to lead into a brawl like on the first day, which Belle had easily won, after throwing Calvin into a turtle tank kept in the third grade classroom.

Calvin grunted as he looked over his homework as well, his parents had deemed that right after school it was Homework Time so he had to get it done first.

Hobbes then walked into the room- covered in bruises, messed up fur and scratch marks, clearly on the receiving end of another death match with Althea...which he had subsequently lost once stumbled around a little bit and than collapsed onto the bed.

"Another "love Fest" with your Girlfriend?" Calvin sneered, not even looking at Hobbes.

"Yeah… well after you get past the burps, the fighting, the bite marks, the scratching and the hitting me with random objects, she is a thing of beauty." Hobbes said, dreamily and quite delusional.

Calvin turned. "She did all that in the _ten minutes_ that you were gone?"

"No," Hobbes said. "I tripped coming up the stair, hit the wall, and than a lamp fell on me along with your dad's really big book called _How to Camp for Character Building Morons Who Like Dragging Their Families to God Knows Where_."

"Oh so that was that loud thud." Calvin said.

"No that was the entire shelf coming down onto my head." Hobbes said. "Tt took your Mom and Dad a few Minutes to get it off me."

Rolling his eyes, Calvin got back to work on his "Fan-fiction" assignment where they had to write about their favorite Character doing a Crossover...his was Captain Napalm meet Spaceman spiff, at this point he was writing the part where they double teamed up on a demonic werewolf guy called FaceFang.

This kid is NOT smart sometimes is he?

(Co-Author's Note: Nope, I'd say he isn't and is on his way to a butt-kicking)

(Author's Note: WG, stop interrupting the fic!)

(WG: Sorry)

"So anything happen today with the insane ones?" Hobbes asked, sitting down the bed, and stretching out, then walked around in a circle, and then lied down. Yet another mystery of the cat.

"Besides the Fanfic assignment, she read to us a story that she wrote about Scooby Doo."

"Oh really...was it Fangface?" Hobbes inquired.

"No, Something about screams that have been muted...or something...I didn't really pay attention to that one except to the part about the Car Chase, and the part with the bum but not much."

Hobbes looked at him. "Well if it involved a Bum and a car chase then it is COMPLETELY INSANE! I mean that's like putting two beloved comic Characters in a war over Imagination and then a sequel featuring,"

Calvin suddenly stomped on the Tigers tail, prompting a loud, "YEEEOW!" From the Tiger.

"What was that for?" Hobbes demanded.

"You were about to give away spoilers!" Calvin shushed. "Do you REALLY want those two on our backs, ready to kill us both, that She-Author is already looking to kill me cause of the Fangface DVD thing."

They both looked out the window to see the Co author's forehead and eyes rise up along with her machete and hand, which than lowered back down.. Both of them shuddered.

"It's been worse since Fanatic got put in traction by that Robot...See Security Authors Ep 12 For more details!" Hobbes said.

"Quiet you we have a plot to get to." Calvin snapped. They both heard a knocking at the door downstairs, followed by the doorbell...and more knocking, then pounding followed by bashing, smashing, crashing, dashing, mashing, more bashing, dashing some more, ramming, slamming, eating sleeping and bleeping...followed by another knock.

Calvin and Hobbes stared at each other. "Do I want to know?" Calvin began,

"No. No you don't." Hobbes said, quickly cutting him off.

The two walked downstairs, where they saw Mom, and Dad... and two men dressed in spiffy suits, one was wearing a black tie...the other had a tie that said "KILL ME I'M TOO TACKY!"

"Who are you exactly?" Mom asked, praying that they were not tax collectors, or worse Jehovah's witnesses.

"Ma'am, we are part of the Protection Of Overactive Play by Youngsters." The man with the black tie said. He then handed Mom a card with the word P.O.O.P.Y on it. Calvin restrained a giggle.

"We represent Society as a whole and we strive to make sure that everyone is happy and works like one cog in a big machine." The man with the ridiculous tie said. "And we have noticed that all is not well with some of the cogs here, your son Calvin is a busted up cog...that needs to be fixed."

Mom, Dad, and Calvin looked at each other, and Calvin Noticed that Hobbes had extended his claws and his ears were bent. "P.O.O.P.Y" he growled under his breath. "You will not succeed here."

"So your anarchists?" Dad asked. "The government is already going down the tubes. You guys just have to wait."

"No, we _are_ society and we make sure that EVERYONE fits the mold, and your son does not fit, and we make to make sure he CAN fit." The Black tied man said forcefully. "EVERYONE must fit."

Mom glared at them forcefully. "Listen buddy, we are not about to allow you to take control of Calvin's life!"

"No… we will _enhance_ it!" The other Man said.

"ENHANCE AND BUILD CHARACTER!" The black man exclaimed. "To make sure kids follow rules, lead healthy lives, and succeed as hard-working, obedient adults!"

"Hmmmm..." Dad said. "Build up his Character..."

Mom suddenly kicked him in the shin, "And turn him into a NON FREE WILLED ZOMBIE!" she snapped.

Dad blinked. "On second thought I disagree as well."

Suddenly a loud snarl erupted from Hobbes and everyone turned toward him. "Intelligence never said they had a Tiger." The man with the tacky tie said.

"GET OUT, GET OUT NOW!" Hobbes roared.

The man with the ridiculous tie handed them a card. "We'll be checking in," he said, then he and his partner leaped out the window- having forgotten about the door- and took off down the streets.

Mom, Dad, and Calvin looked at Hobbes, who's fur was sticking up as a sign showing he was very, VERY peeved off. "Hobbes… what's the matter? Do you know those men?" Mom asked, concern.

"Too well. Those P.O.O.P.Y agents used to run Camp WACK!" Hobbes told them.

"That would explain why the place was cra-" Calvin began to quip.

"Don't go there!" Dad scolded. "Hobbes, what exactly is that… um, 'strange' organization?"

"They're a group of over-exaggerators who can't handle kids being free-spirited. I encountered them when I used to live with Magine." Hobbes explained.

'Magine' was Hobbes' old friend, years before he met Calvin, who had died in a wagon-accident… almost like what Calvin and Hobbes do, except I guess it was more fatal, maybe the cliff was higher up or something- but we're denying all sense of logic in these stories just go with it!

"We were sent to Camp WACK- only back then, it was called 'Camp Spirit'… which had anything but. It was a place where snobby parents dumped their hyperactive kids every summer so they could get a break, and they were given pills that drained them of free-thinking and imagination, making them like… like…"

"Zombies." Mom said, spitefully.

"Yeah, exactly. Well, Magine's parents thought it was just a regular camp-, they were the caretakers of the place during the winter and we lived in the mountains during that time, in the months the camp was active we lived in the city. they sent Magine and William there, hoping they could make new friends over the summer… but Magine was smart enough to see past charade, how the camp was TOO organized. William thought he was just over-reacting and that the kids probably knew how to follow the rules, but Magine and I did some investigating, finding the pills. Well, we managed to contact his parents and told them everything, and they immediately came down- they knew whenever Magine was freaking out he was serious, as he never freaked out about anything that wasn't important. They brought the police, busted the agents and shut the whole place down

"That would explain why William worked there, being the kind of guy who tried to drain kids of their imaginations," Calvin said, then his eyes widened. "Wait… you don't think…?"

"Of course not, he was crushed by a statue- Lou was talking about his therapy after seeing it, remember?"

"How, all we heard was the crunch!"

"What about Beth?! She still lived! And… and I saw her back in the store last week, remember?!"

"Beth, ran off after her father, remember?" Mom reminded him.

"But there is the thought of William having another accomplice. Perhaps he had other connections to other nostalgia-crushing dirt-bags," Hobbes guessed.

"Didn't Beth mentioned having a brother?" Calvin asked, thinking back to Beth talking about her brother and painting I love You all over his room

"It was probably part of her cover story." Dad said.

"Well, what are we going to do about it, then?"

Hobbes turned to Dad. "You're a lawyer, right? You could start a lawsuit against the program,"

"It wouldn't be that easy. If those people have the power to allow kids to take those kinds of pills, then they probably have other lawyers that can deceive and cheat the case. I think we need more of an investigation is needed," Dad said.

Calvin smirked. "And I know just the private eye to call," he said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"_Beth? Beth, honey, time to come in!"_

_Beth trudged into the house, having been sitting on the backyard on the swing. On the table she saw a lovely dinner consisting of chicken, mashed potatoes, corn, rolls, and blueberry cobbler for dessert. For the first two weeks that she's been here, her foster-mother never prepared such a meal. "Wow, Dianne, you really outdid yourself. What's the occasion, Robert get a promotion?" Beth asked, failing not to sound impressed._

"_No, Beth… it's just… well Robert and I were never able to have children, and when we found you on your door-step… it was just such a blessing for us, and we wanted to find a way to celebrate."_

"_So… this is all for me?"_

"_Yes… and please, Beth, call me 'mom' if you'd like."_

_Beth scowled, her happiness suddenly fading. "I will NEVER call you mom!" with that, she ran up to her room, leaving the woman heartbroken._

"Master, master snap out of it," Cal-R said, breaking Beth out of her thoughts.

"Huh? What is it?" Beth asked.

"You were daydreaming again, Master. Is there something on your mind?"

Beth shook her head. All she had been doing was looking over the blue-prints, thinking about how sweet it was going to be getting back at that boy and tiger for all they've done and how long she had to wait, when suddenly she began thinking about her foster-parents, Dianne and Robert, and how the couple had worked hard to make her happy… but she wasn't going to feel happy until she had her revenge.

"No, just looking forward to upholding my father's plans," Beth replied. "C'mon, lets get to work ambushing those creeps. I've got a new plan,"

"As you wish, sweetheart,"

Beth froze… for a moment, Cal-R sounded like her father. "What?"

"I said as you wish, Master." he said in his regular robotic voice.

Beth nodded, yet wasn't so sure. But she didn't think much of it, focusing on her goal at hand.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Later that night Hobbes, was in bed while Calvin was downstairs watching TV, no doubt soon another argument would ensue between either Mom or Dad and Calvin would be in his room soon enough.

Hobbes sighed as he stared up at the ceiling, and starched his arms back, leaning into the pillow.

_Tap-Tap-Tap _

Hobbes turned towards the window, to see Althea at it. Looking warily Hobbes opened the window and she climbed in.

"Sup striped one?" She said lazily as she lay on the bed.

"What are you doing here?' Hobbes inquired.

"I got bored, Sally and her parents are out at some dinner event and I'm not allowed to come." She pouted, crossing her arms. "And all I did was bite a guy who told me he THINKS I looked like a trophy on his wall, and then asked if my mother got shot, and now I'm no longer allowed to attended fancy dinners."

Hobbes cocked an eyebrow, "Are people in this world jerks?"

"Did the government need its diapers changed and now they have a large rash because no one would do it for Two Weeks?"

"True."

Althea looked at Hobbes, and looked him over,. "Okay what's wrong?"

Hobbes was taken aback by her statement.

"What do you mean, what's wrong?" he demanded "Everything is absolutely, positively, extra

peachy, over easy, franks and weenies-"

"You got visited by those P.O.O.P.Y guys didn't you?'

"Yes."

Althea let out a smirk, they came around about, 2 Hours ago shortly after Dally and her folks left, they thought they were home, when I answered the door, after they almost broke it down, they screamed and ran for the hills."

"Yep sounds like them." Hobbes said.

"So why are you worried?' Althea asked. "Those guys won't win…they can't Imagination is a thing that can never be controlled."

Hobbes sighed. "Because of my past, it seems to be catching up with me, I'm trying to look forward to look beyond what has happened, but I keep getting dragged back into my past." He looked up at the stars.

"Honestly I really don't want to know what the PAST wants of me…but what the future holds."

Althea smiled. "I like that Hobbes, I really do, and I think your right." She said, slipping her arm into his.

Hobbes looked at her and smiled, as he looked at the stars he closed his eyes happily…and then suddenly he fell over, dragging Althea with him.

"Okay Casanova, what was with that, you lead me with something romantic," She said, as she got up. "and then you lead me to then FLOOR!?"

She looked over at Hobbes who wasn't moving,. He was just laying there, still and silent.

"Hobbes?" Althea asked looking him over. "Hello?, earth to Hobbes?"

She picked up his head..and smashed it on the floor.

She stared at him for a while thinking. "Should I…no…not until he takes back the fat comment…"

She leaned out the doorway.

"CALVIN, HOBBES HAS GONE INTO A COMA…AND IT WASN'T ME THIS TIME!"

0o0o0o0o0o-0o0o0o0o0

_Hobbes eyes snapped open, as he looked around. He was in Camp WACK, looking as it did before it had been destroyed and Shut Down for good. _

_"Hello?" he called out, and it echoed around.  
"What no gag?" He said. _

_"Yes, yes, yes." Came the returning echo. _

_Hobbes began backing up he was beginning to get a little cheeped out at this point, right then a hand grabbed his shoulder. _

_He whirled around..to see adult/angel Margine looking at him. _

_"Hobbes," He said. "Calm down, you're not back at WACK, your just in your mind."_

_"I kind of guessed that." Hobbes said. "it looks like camp Sprit" _

_Margine chuckled. "Something you have a lot of catapult butt." _

_"…You've been hanging out with Calvin haven't you?" _

_"A little in his dreams, anyway Hobbes, I came to warn you, I tried to do it with Calvin yesterday but," _

_"He wouldn't listen, I can understand." _

_"Well no, his teacher woke him up before I could finish, I think I may have gotten him in trouble." _

_"Not much trouble then he WAS in at the time, but what's the warning?" _

_Margine took a breath. "I've come to tell you, that Imagination is in danger, grave danger." _

_Hobbes raised an eyebrow quizzically. "What do you mean by grave, William is dead." _

_"He's not Hobbes." _

_Hobbes just stared at him in shock. "What?" he asked. _

_"See being an angel I know who enters Heaven and who enters double hockey puck." _

_"Stick." _

_"Whatever, and William entered neither, he isn't in Limbo, and he isn't in Purgatory, no one knows where he is" _

_Hobbes gaped. "Could he be a ghost?" _

_"It's Possibly that, but he would have to be in Purgatory, unless he's not listed because no one can catch him, it's an angels job to record all the fates of people, and sometimes with Ghosts' they are fast enough to get away." _

_Hobbes rubbed his chin. "So I should call Ghostbusters?" _

_"Not unless you can get a third one made, you know I'm still waiting for that one." _

_"You and the world Margie, you and the world, so first P.O.O.P.Y comes back and so will William?" _

_Margine looked up into the sky. "I fear so, events are in motion that will eventually lead to Imagination's fall, which must be stopped." _

_Hobbes nodded. "You don't need to tell me twice Margine." _

_Margine smirked, and hugged Hobbes. "Good man…er Tiger." _

_"God Luck Hobbes, and remember to not loan any money to Calvin!" _

_"Err why?" _

_"because he won't pay it back and by doing this you will be able to pay for a meal with you and Althea and she won't kick you in the manhood until it turns purple." _

_"Okay, good to know." _

_Hobbes suddenly saw the world begin to fade away and then..he awoke. _

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Hobbes awoke with a gasp, as he looked around.

A large Safe was over his head, ready to be dropped by a rope being held by Althea and Calvin.

"You guys were NOT thinking about dropping a safe on me!" Hobbes snapped, as he got up and glared at them. "Both Calvin and Althea stared at him and nervously chuckled.

"What Safe?" Calvin said..and let go as the safe cashed through the floor.

**"CALVIN!" **Came his parents angry shouts.

Hobbes looked at them. "Where did you even get a safe from?"

"Warner's Wacky Warehouse." Both of them said.

"Now if you excuse us, WE GOTTA MOVE!" Calvin said and both he and Althea dove out the window and ran…with Calvin's parents shortly following.

Hobbes sighed and sat back on the bed thinking about Margines warning. All the while wondering one thing. Where was William?

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Meanwhile, Cal-R was looking over Beth with a snort.

"This plan will never work." It said in a voice that sounded like Williams.

"All she wants I revenge and killing them..where's the fun in watching them suffer?"

Cal-R walked away and pulled out another piece of paper.  
"Not to worry Beth t, I've got a plan, that will NEVER fail."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o**

**And thus Another Villain is introduced..or should I say a GROUP, more on them later. **

**What could Margine's warning be about,**

**Where Is William?**

**And why does Cal-R sound like him!? **

**Tune in as soon as the Author writes another Chapter, same site, same story! **


End file.
